


Raw A Werewolf (For Peace, Justice, and Liberty)

by mt_lyfe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Don't copy to another site, F/M, I'm not so sure now, Knotting, M/M, Polyamory, This was supposed to be, can crack be measured in cups?, half a cup of crack I guess?, side pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_lyfe/pseuds/mt_lyfe
Summary: Derek attends a werewolf rights rally when someone literally runs into him carrying a sign reading "So Raw Your Local Alpha Today!"
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 20
Kudos: 283





	Raw A Werewolf (For Peace, Justice, and Liberty)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post [(x)](https://mtlyfe.tumblr.com/post/642876112187392000/pale-silver-comb-wereralph) and [incorrectsterekquotes](https://incorrectsterekquotes.tumblr.com/)'s tags: "Stiles Stilinski and Allison Argent start the let's fuck werewolves movement and i think that's beautiful"

Derek is having a quiet lunch by himself, sitting outside on the patio of a quaint cafe located in the downtown core when he hears it.

“Oh My God. Look at that alpha, check out his guns! I bet his knot is _huge_.”

“I know right. Imagining him shoving it in me, I’m getting wet just thinking about it. Look at the size of his hands; you know what they say about alphas and their fists being the same size as their knots.”

Derek flushes. Those women are loud. Loud enough that even human hearing could pick up their conversation too. Derek doesn’t want to go confront them because then he’ll be labeled as the angry aggressive alpha.

One stereotype was bad enough, never mind they were right in this case. It’s still downright inappropriate. He grits his teeth, stuffs down his sandwich, and tosses some bills on the table then gets up to leave.

There’s a protest across the street and from one sign someone is holding up saying, ‘ _Werewolf Equal Rights!’_ it seemed to be a political rally.

Derek was intrigued. It’s been a few hundred years since werewolf existence was revealed and there was a major difference in rights at first, but it got better and better as time went on. Laws and attitudes have changed vastly since. Gossip notwithstanding. Currently Werewolves experienced the same rights as humans, but they were still highly sexualized in the media.

He headed over to check it out.

He’s crossing the street which had been blocked off for the protest when someone tall and gangly carrying a large unwieldly sign stumbles and smacks his face with it. “Gaah I’m sorry!” The man apologizes profusely. 

The first thing Derek saw were the words on the posterboard glaring back at him, ‘So _Raw Your Local Alpha Today!’_ then his eyes flicker down to glare at the man holding it. What kind of sign was this guy bringing to a werewolf rights rally?

Brown eyes stare defiantly back at him and he looked no older than a college student. Derek raised a brow and flashed his red eyes.

Derek could smell the barest hints of arousal before the young man quashed it down.

“Duude,” the man laughed. “It’s not a political rally. It’s a sexual rights rally. We’re here to stop the unrealistic portrayal of sex in porn!”

The man waved his expressive hands in the direction of the building the crowd was gathering in front of. Climax Studios. They were in front of a studio that produced porn.

What did he just walk into?

The man doesn’t notice Derek’s sudden inner turmoil and continued, “the change happens with the next generation and young minds are malleable and easily swayed. We’re trying to persuade the media into portraying realistic sexual acts in relationships.” He waggles a finger at Derek. “So tone down that sexy aggressive face.”

This coming from a human at a rally about werewolves Derek thinks. He’s still trying to connect the meaning of the sign to the protest when he says out loud, “who uses porn as a reliable resource for sex education anyways?”

The man’s face and body language are just as expressive as his hands. Derek can see his whole body coiling up in preparation for the rant that is about to be unleashed.

“Dude! What kind of era do you live in?! The internet is vast and it’s free, or for the low, low price of a cup of coffee at Starbucks, which isn’t that low now that I think about it. If you can’t afford a drink at the overpriced establishment, there’s always the option of standing outside the building and hugging the glass for a bit of free internet usage! We have to fight capitalism however we can! Personally, I recommend standing at the window where they didn’t plant the rose bush”—he gestured toward the Starbucks two buildings down—"those thorns know how to grab onto your soft bits and bite harder than my ex-were-coyote girlfriend.”

The man seems to have no spatial awareness when it comes to personal space. He’s unconsciously closing the space in between them as his talks get more and more heated. This close, Derek can smell the latent interest clinging to his skin and it smells _good_.

But it’s hard not to pay attention to the man’s words because they’re full of enthusiasm and now he’s thinking, _who watches porn outside Starbucks in broad daylight?_

“But I digress! It’s free, it’s available, and young inquiring minds will eat up that misinformation! That’s why we’re here rallying to protect young people from the misrepresentation of the media for a better and brighter tomorrow!”

The man stops his tirade suddenly as if he’s finally noticed how close he’s gotten and licks his lips nervously.

Derek’s eyes can’t help but flicker down to stare at the movement and before he can do something to fill the awkward pause, he hears a faint shouting that gets louder as it approaches.

“Stiles! _Stiles! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”_

He looks over the man’s shoulder and sees a young woman with long auburn hair running towards them. She’s carrying a large sign herself but has much better coordination and avoids whacking anyone with it.

His eyebrows climb higher. Clearly, it's not only this Stiles person that’s carrying strange signs.

“Hey Ally-cat! This is uh...” Stiles spins around to glare at him accusingly. “You just listened to me rant for ten minutes straight and you haven’t even introduced yourself!”

“Derek.”

“Right! Derek! We just met!” Stiles noticed him still staring at the signs like he still doesn’t quite understand what is going on and explains, “me and Allison here collaborated on the signs because I couldn’t fit the whole phrase in.”

Allison laughs, hefting her sign higher. Now that the two were standing side-by-side Derek got to witness the full glory of their message in big, bright, block letters. ‘ _Not All Werewolves Are Tops. It’s Time To Stand Up For Werewolf Rights! So Raw Your Local Alpha Today!’_

“Stiles always has too much to say. He can’t keep it simple even on a posterboard.”

“But it gets the points across!”

She shoots back, “only if we don’t lose each other in the crowd again.”

“What kind of rally is this?”

“What?” Stiles huffs. “Haven’t you been listening?” He proceeds to explain. “Not all werewolves like to top. A knot is great and all, but do you know how tough it is topping? The required stamina is _insane_ if you’re going to marathon sex, and I’ve talked to more than one wolf about this and they say that maybe just every once in a while, they’d like to lie down and enjoy the ride too you know? The oversexualization of werewolves just because they have knots is toxic. So equal rights for werewolves and humans in the bedroom! Your human partner can’t expect you to do all the work, that’s unfair!”

Allison is the one who clarifies it, “we’re striving for better communication in the bedroom in interracial relationships and to stop sexualizing alphas as dominant tops, because we know that’s not true. Our goal is to erase gender and racial stereotyping about tops and bottoms.”

“That’s right!” Stiles interjects. “Ally is dating my other best buddy Scott, who’s an alpha from Beacon County—”

It’s a town over from here, Derek thinks.

“—and they like to mix it up in the bedroom. Ally is a _demon_ with a strap-on.”

“Don’t forget the flogger,” she adds. “And it’s so hot when Isaac comes to watch.”

The two exchange high-fives. “That’s what I’m talking about! Freedom of expression and open communication. Nobody should be ashamed about their kinks and preferences in the bedroom. We shouldn’t be confined to labels, gender roles and stereotypes. The media likes to portray alphas as dominant, masculine and exclusively liking to top in a human/werewolf relationship which is unrealistic and we’re here protesting for better representation.”

Oh that was true. His best friend Boyd, who was alpha of the territory next to his and loved switching with his beta girlfriend, but a lot of people frowned when they found out.

Allison does a causal sweep of Derek from top to bottom before handing him a card with a flirty smile, “I Dom on Fridays and Saturdays if you’re looking to spice up your bedroom.

Derek looks at the card handed to him. It’s printed on fancy cardstock with _Mistress Alice_ emblazoned in gold and looping calligraphy. Underneath in fine print it read ‘ _Looking for A Wonderland Experience?’_

She winks, “Corny, I know, but it works. This is what happens when Stiles is your marketing manager for your weekend Dominatrix job.”

“ _Ally!”_ Stiles hissed under his breath and elbowed her.

He’s whispering despite Derek’s supernatural hearing being able to pick up their conversation easily. _“I saw him first! Get out of here! You already have Scott and Isaac. Let me have this one. Shoo! Go get us drinks or something!”_

“Fine, fine! Dibs for you.” She laughed and left them to cross the street, heading to the cafe that Derek was just at.

Stiles’ cheeks are tinted red and he won’t quite meet Derek’s eyes when he turns back to face him. He’s clutching his sign at chest level and hefts it fidgeting as if looking for something to do to avoid the awkwardness.

Derek glanced down at the again reading the words printed unevenly in large block letters and then back at the man and decided to put him out of his misery. “I’m an alpha,” he said nonchalantly.

“Yea, I got that when you flashed your eyes at me big guy. What’s your point?”

Derek gives him a smoldering look before leaning close to whisper, “this is _my_ territory you’re rallying in. I’m the _local_ alpha.”

* * *

It’s as good as he imagined it to be. Being filled so, so full and with Stiles’ weigh on top of him, gasping, panting, and thrusting.

Sweat is dripping on him from the exertion and every time Stiles presses into his sweet spot it lights his senses on fire.

His knot is swelling and the need to come is getting stronger. Stiles can’t help but pause to push a finger in beside his dick, feeling the extra pressure and watching his hole stretch some more. “You’re so tight,” he moans. His other hand goes to wrap around Derek’s fully swollen knot and squeezes.

The dual sensations of being stuffed full to the brim along with those obscenely long fingers massaging his knot has Derek begging to come. His control is shaky when he feels his orgasm crest. His fangs drop and claws dig into the sheets as he howls. He loses it.

He’s still breathing hard lying back on sweat soaked sheets, but his mind is racing. It wasn’t specified if this was a continuous thing. It was one thing to put on some bravado and pick someone up for a night of fun but asking for a relationship was something completely different.

It’s Stiles who turns to him and asks, “you want to continue proving the media wrong one orgasm at a time?”

Derek laughs and drags him in for a kiss.

He’s going to be dating a werewolf sexual rights activist. Let’s hope Stiles isn’t going to ask him to fuck in front of a porn studio to prove his point about misrepresentation. Well, maybe he’d be up for that.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat! [my tumblr](https://mtlyfe.tumblr.com)


End file.
